dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Okuda Eiji
Perfil thumb|250px|Okuda Eiji *'Nombre:' 奥田 瑛二 (おくだ えいじ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Okuda Eiji *'Profesión:' Actor, Director, Guionista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Aichi, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Esposa/ensayista Ando Kazu, Hija/directora Ando Momoko, Hija/actriz Ando Sakura *'Agencia:' Zero Pictures Co. Dramas '''Actor' *Haru: Sogo Shosha no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2018-2019) *Les Miserables (Fuji TV, 2019) *Haha, Kaeru: AI no Yuigon (NHK, 2019) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) ep.6 *99.9 Season 2 (TBS, 2018) *Unexploded Bomb (WOWOW, 2018) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2018 SP (TV Asahi, 2018) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Tsubaki Bunguten (NHK, 2017) *Daibinbo (Fuji TV, 2017) *Gokumontou (NHK, 2016) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Unmei ni, Nita Koi (NHK, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016) *Watashi wa Chichi ga Kirai Desu (私は父が嫌いです) (NHK, 2015) *Hana Moyu (NHK, 2015) *Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Akutou (Fuji TV, 2012) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Tempest (NHK, 2011) *Beat (WOWOW, 2011) *Chase (NHK, 2010) *Shukumei 1969-2010 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shirasu Jiro (NHK, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Kaze no Garden (Fuji TV, 2008) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007, ep103-105, 107-109) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama (Fuji TV, 2007) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki 3 (NHK, 2006) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki 2 (NHK, 2005) *Keijiro Engawa Nikki (NHK, 2004) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (2002) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2000) *Himawari, NHK (1996) *Hana no Ran (NHK, 1994) *Dakishimetai '90 (Fuji TV, 1990) *Dokuganryu Masamune, NHK (1987) *Kinyobi ni wa Hana wo Katte (TBS, 1986) *Danjo Shichinin Natsu Monogatari (TBS, 1986) Director *Beat (WOWOW, 2011) Películas Actor *Diner (2019) *Inemuri Iwane (2019) *Uchi no Shitsuji ga Iu Koto niwa (2019) *Senkotsu (2019) *Tomerareruka, Oretachi o (2018) *Uta Monogatari: Cinema Fighters Project (2018) *Chiri Tsubaki (2018) *Niwatori Suta (2018) *Issa (2017) *The Old Capital (2016) *If Cats Disappeared From the World (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part 1 (2016) *Blowing in the Winds of Vietnam / Betonamu no Kaze ni Fukarete (2015) *This Country's Sky (2015) *Blood Bead / Akai Tama (2015) *Yokohama Story / Yokohama Monogatari (2013) *Before The Vigil / Tsuya no Yoru (2013) *MILOCRORZE - A Love Story (2012) *Dirty Hearts / Coraçoes Sujos (2012) *The Tempest 3D / Tempesuto 3D (2012) *MILOCRORZE - A Love Story (2011) *Lost Crime -Senkou- (2010) *Be Sure To Share / Chanto Tsutaeru (2009) *Goemon (2009) *Hyungje (2008) *Out of the Wind / Kaze no sotogawa (2007) *A Long Walk / Nagai sanpo (2006) *Yamato / Otoko-tachi no Yamato (2005) *Nureta akai ito / Nakazawa (2005) *Deracine (2004) *Black Kiss / Shinkuronishiti (2004) *Runin: Banished (2004) *Revival Blues / Yosuke (2004) *Through the Night / Yoru o kakete (2002) *The Sea Watches / Umi wa miteita (2002) *Bastoni: The Stick Handlers (2002) *Shin yukiguni (2002) *An Adolescent / Shojo (2001) *Jesus Is My Boss / Mission Barabba (2001) *Minazuki (1999) *Pride / Puraido: Unmei no toki (1998) *Body & Soul / Mi mo kokoro mo (1997) *Gendai ninkyoden (1997) *The Fire Within / Onibi (1997) *Body and Soul / Karada no kokoro mo (1997) *Debeso (1996) *Thanks | Arigato (1996) *See You at the Campground / Camp de aimasho (1995) *Deep River / Fukai kawa (1995) *Bo no kanashimi (1994) *The City That Never Sleeps: Shinjuku Shark / Nemuranai machi - Shinjuku same (1993) *The Wicked Reporter / Gokudo kisha (1993) *Luminous Moss / Hikarigoke (1992) *The Pianist (1991) *Mt. Aso's Passions / Shikibu monogatari (1990) *Death of a Tea Master / Sen no Rikyu (1989) *Bedtime Eyes (1987) *The Sea and Poison / Umi to dokuyaku (1986) *Beyond the Shining Sea / Hako kirameku hate (1986) *Dirty Hero / Yogoreta eiyu (1982) *Asshii-tachi no machi (1981) *Mo hozue wa tsukanai (1979) *Motto shinayaka ni, motto shitataka ni (1979) Director *Case of Kyoko, Case of Shuichi / Kyoko to Shuichi no baai (2013) *Out of the Wind /Kaze no sotogawa (2007) *A Long Walk (Nagai sanpo) (2006) *Runin: Banished (2004) *An Adolescent / Shōjo (2001) Guionista *Case of Kyoko, Case of Shuichi / Kyoko to Shuichi no baai (2013) *Out of the Wind / Kaze no sotogawa (2007) *A Long Walk (Nagai sanpo) (2006) Curiosidades *'Familia:' **Abuelo/primer ministro Inukai Tsuyoshi (犬 養) **Padre/político Inukai Takeru (犬養健) **Esposa/ensayista Ando Kazu **Primera hija/directora Ando Momoko (安藤 桃子) **Segunda hija/actriz Ando Sakura **Consuegro/actor Emoto Akira **Consuegra/actriz Tsunogae Kazue **Yerno/actor Emoto Tasuku **Nieto (nac.27-jun-2017) *'Debut:' 1976 *'Educación:' **Meiji Gakuin University (Facultad de Derecho) **Toho High School *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje Luke Skywalker en la saga "Star Wars". *Apareció en la telenovela brasileña Morde & Assopra, de 2011, como científico en el primer capítulo. *También apareció en la película Dirty Hearts, también estrenada en 2011, esta vez como el personaje Coronel Watanabe, oficial del Ejército Imperial Japonés, líder de Shindo Renmei y el gran villano de la película. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Okuda Eiji.jpg Okuda Eiji 2.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:JDirector Categoría:JGuionista